The Tale Of The Tower's Vampire
by HannahHell
Summary: Era uma sexta-feira treze, de lua cheia bem visível ao céu, estavam no salão comunal todo o sétimo ano reunido contando histórias de terror, um ritual comum à todos, isso até a história de um deles se tornar verdade... EPÍLOGO ON*-*
1. Prólogo

Contarei uma história, há muito esquecida, mas que os que ainda contam lembram como se fosse hoje...

Era uma sexta-feira treze, de lua cheia bem visível ao céu, estavam no salão comunal todo o sétimo ano reunido contando histórias de terror, um ritual comum à todos, isso até a história de um deles se tornar verdade.

_"Era uma vez um vampiro que vivera em um grande castelo no Norte da Escócia, Dizem que ele era um assassino impiedoso, e sua sede por sangue era inacabável, ele dormia no alto da torre mais alta do castelo, dizem que a Lua o deixava forte..."_

Todos olhavam para o garoto de óculos e cabelos bagunçados com extrema atenção, só se ouvia as respirações e a voz dele.

_"Os séculos se passavam e logo quatro bruxos muito poderosos conheceram os horrores que esse vampiro fazia..."_

_"Então os quatro rumaram para o castelo para derrotar esse vil ser"_

Nesta hora o fogo da lareira começou a abaixar e a sala a esfriar consideravelmente.

_"Eles só não esperavam que o vampiro também tivesse completo controle sob a magia, e por ser uma criatura tecnicamente morta, por mais letais que os feitiços dos quatro fossem nunca conseguiam o ferir"_

As garotas tremiam de medo e os garotos estavam inexpressivos.

_"A única solução achada foi prender o vampiro. Então quando ele foi dormir os quatro o interceptaram e o prenderam numa sala sem entrada nem saída, muito menos janelas que ficava embaixo do telhado da torre. _

_E depois para garantir a própria segurança e dos outros decidiram fundar uma escola neste castelo, onde lecionariam os melhores e mais poderosos bruxos, para que em caso de uma fuga, o vampiro fosse contido"_

-O Q-que aconteceu depois? – Uma garota de cabelos acaju com cara bem assustada perguntou.

-Dizem que o castelo da história é este, e que o vampiro está preso até hoje no alto do que é hoje a nossa torre – o moreno respondeu sombrio.

-Pontas! Desta parte eu não sabia! – um garoto de cabelos pretos longos e ondulados falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Isso porque eu descobri que a história é verdadeira, Almofadinhas – o garoto respondeu com o mesmo tom sombrio de antes.

-Não brinca com uma coisa dessas, Pontas! - um garoto gordinho e bem baixo disse com sua voz trêmula e fina.

-É verdade! Amanhã irei mostrar à vocês! – Tiago exclamou confiante.

-Eu vou com vocês! – a garota falou decidida.

-Lily, não! Será muito perigoso! – Tiago descordou.

-Mas eu vou! – ela falou dando um ponto final na discussão.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

O dia amanheceu nublado e escuro, mas nem a ameaça de chuva impediu os marotos de descobrir se o vampiro da história realmente existe ou era só invenção de Tiago Potter.

Estavam segurando suas vassouras todos olhando para a alta torre, que agora estava com nuvens cobrindo seu topo, a ventania que sempre antecedia uma tempestade batia neles com força tentando os empurrar.

-Tiago, eu acho que este tempo esta querendo dizer que não é para irmos para lá – Rabicho reclamou já tremendo de medo.

-Não enche, Rabicho! Se quiser pode ir embora! – Tiago respondeu, sua excitação por provar que estava certo já estava o deixando irritante, e antes que qualquer um fizesse qualquer movimento Tiago já tinha montado na vassoura e levantado alguns metros no ar – Vocês vêm ou não vem? – perguntou ansioso.

Logo os quatro estavam ganhando altitude, embora o vento os fizesse desviar um pouco da rota, estavam quase alcançando a nuvem escura que cobria a torre. Começaram a atravessar a densa nuvem, os molhando até os ossos, e começaram a perder o contato visual uns com os outros.

Tiago tremia de frio, sentia seus dedos doerem e seus olhos arderem com a umidade e força que fazia para enxergar. Viu então uma abertura e foi na direção dela.

Viu o topo da torre da Grifinória, o grande telhado e o espaço sem janelas do tamanho de um andar, logo abaixo começava as janelas dos dormitórios.

-Que coisa estranha é essa? – Sirius berrou aparecendo do lado do amigo, sendo acompanhado por Lily e Predro.

-Eu disse! Como você explica essa parte da torre estar seca embora uma nuvem esteja em cima dela? – Tiago respondeu.

-Tiago! Vem aqui! – Lílian o chamou.

O garoto se dirigiu até onde a garota estava, bem embaixo do telhado, ela apontava para uma série de runas e desenhos com uma cara extremamente assustada.

-Que foi Lill... – ele perguntou e parou para olhar os desenhos com mais atenção.

Estava lá os desenhos da história, as crueldades do vampiro, as lutas, quando o prenderam e a fundação da escola.

-Você sabe o que está escrito nas runas? – a garota perguntou com a voz tremendo.

-Não... O que? – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do desenho.

-Toda a históriao f, eitiço que utilizaram, e o contra-feitiço, uma feitiço que exige que tenha que obrigatória mente tanto ele como o feitiço que o anula, é magia muito poderosa! Dá para sentir a raiva do vampiro -ela respondeu, estava branca e tremendo de medo.

-O que é isso? – Sirius perguntou curioso e começou a ler a runas – De sangue viveu e por sangue foi aprisionado, só por sangue será libertado – leu em voz alta – o assassino de muito aqui jaz, esperando alguém o libertar e sua cruel vingança concretizar.

-Q... q.... que coisa estranha – Rabicho comentou já saindo.

-Será que ele está mesmo ali? – Sirius perguntou ansioso – Pelo jeito sangue é o que vai libertá-lo, é bom ninguém mais saber dessa história – ele comentou preocupado.

Mas Lílian estava estranha ela concordou com a cabeça sem ouvir, ela estava completamente hipnotizada pelas runas, passava a mão pelos desenhos analisando-os e repetia as palavras das runas rapidamente em voz baixa, estava tão concentrada que não viu uma pequena ponta afiada surgir onde deveria ser o ponto final, ela cortou seu dedo e a pequena gota de sangue que saiu foi logo absorvida pela parede e uma porta começou a se formar, e Lílian desmaiou e caiu da vassoura.

Tiago mergulhou para salva-la, a pegou no ar e aterrissou, Sirius e Pedro apareceram logo após brancos de medo, Sirius segurando a vassoura de Lílian.

-Rabicho! Leve-a para a enfermaria! – Tiago ordenou passando a garota para o amigo – Almofadinhas! Venha comigo! - e os dois entraram correndo no castelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Farinha!!!!!!!!! Que bom q vc ta gostandu!**

**Acho q por hj eh só!**

**Bjus!**

**Ps: Sem review nda de post!**

**Bjoks;*********


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Tiago e Sirius correram pelos corredores agora escuros e cheio de alunos vivendo suas vidas, totalmente alheios ao que acabara de acontecer.

Chegaram finalmente na frente da Gárgula que guarda a entrada para a sala do Diretor.

-Senha – ouviram a voz da estátua.

-Doce... Almofadinha, doces que o Dumbledore gosta! – Tiago pediu desesperado.

-Soda de limão!

-Drops de Limão!

-Jujubas!

-Feijõezinhos de todos os sabores!

-Já sei! Bala de groselha? – Tiago chutou já perdendo a esperança.

-Demoraram hein garotos! – a gárgula comentou antes de abrir a passagem, os dois pularam e subiram a escada circular três degraus de uma vez e arrombaram a sala do Diretor.

-DIRETOR! DIRETOR! Precisamos falar com você! – os garotos falaram juntos.

-Ora Senhor Potter e Senhor Black! Vocês podiam ter batido na porta – Dumbledore falou sorrindo e encarando os dois com seus olhos azuis – o que aconteceu de tão importante?

-Vai, Pontas! Conta pra ele! A culpa é sua mesmo! – Sirius falou empurrando o amigo na direção da mesa de Dulbledore.

-Professor! OvampirodalendaérealeeuachoqueaLilylibertouelesemquerer! – o garoto falou em um fôlego só.

-Repita, mais divagar – ele pediu olhando preocupado para o garoto, que estava branco feito papel, tremendo da cabeça aos pés e ofegante.

-O Vampiro da lenda é real! Ele existe! E estava mesmo preso! Eu, o Rabicho, o Almofadinhas e a Lily fomos ver se era realmente verdade e aconteceu algo estranho! Parecia que ela tava enfeitiçada! E não sei como acho que ela acabou libertando ELE! – o garoto explicou o máximo que pode.

-Como assim! Me contem tudo! –Dumbledore ordenou, agora ele não sorria mais e seus olhos passavam uma preocupação que os garotos nunca haviam visto.

Sirius então tomou a frente e explicou tudo que aconteceu com a maior riqueza de detalhes que ele conseguira.

Dizer que os garotos estavam brancos foi um erro, pois nenhum deles ficou tão preocupado, chocado e se me permite dizer assustado, quanto Dumbledore, o brilho de seus olhos se apagou e toda sua cor sumiu, ele só conseguiu dizer com a voz fraca – Falem para os professores virem aqui.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, os dois saíram correndo e se separaram para chamar os professores mais rapidamente. Em meia hora estava Sirius, Tiago e todo corpo docente de Hogwarts presente na sala de Dumbledore.

Depois dos garotos contarem a lenda, explicarem tudo o que aconteceu nos mínimos detalhes os professores ficaram do mesmo jeito de Dumbledore. MacGonagall foi a primeira a recuperar a fala e perguntar esperançosa – Isso é uma brincadeira certo?

Mas o aceno negativo dos garotos e suas caras séria foram suficientes para fazer a professora se sentar tremendo na cadeira mais próxima.

-Garotos vocês tem noção da gravidade que isto inflige? – Slughorn perguntou preocupado.

Os garotos olharam assustados para o professor, o máximo que sabiam do vampiro era que ele era um assassino sanguinário, de sede insaciável, mas até aquele momento eles não viram todos os problemas que enfrentariam, tirando, é claro, uma morte terrível e muito dolorosa – o-o que, p-professor –perguntaram com a voz tremida e fraca.

-Segundo a história, e não a lenda, este vampiro é a criatura mágica mais poderosa que existe no universo, seus poderes mágicos superam o de qualquer bruxo – Dumbledore começou – Há muitos anos, na criação da escola, Godric Griffyndor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Revenclaw e Helga Hufflepuff, os bruxos mais poderosos da história da Grã-Bretanha, chegaram a este castelo com a certeza de que iriam derrotar o vampiro, pois nunca havia tido conhecimento de nenhum vampiro com poderes mágicos, desde o Conde Drácula, na Transilvânia.

-Mas, sempre achei que esse tal de Drácula era uma lenda criada para assustar os trouxas! – Tiago exclamou sem entender.

-Vocês também pensavam que o Duque Sidório Lorcan Também era uma – Dumbledore falou e logo continuou sua história como se não tivesse sido interrompido – O problema era que, ele antes de ser transformado era um bruxo muito poderoso e lobisomem, por isso da Lua Cheia o deixar mais forte, a única chance deles era atacá-lo e prende-lo na hora que ele está mais fraco: Ao meio-dia do dia após a Lua Cheia.

-Por quê? Achei que Noite de Lua nova o deixava fraco! – Sirius comentou.

-Pense bem, de dia os vampiros ficam mais fracos e ao meio dia do dia pós Lua cheia a Lua está completamente invisível – Dumbledore explicou – continuando... Os fundadores depois de pensarem nesta hipótese surpreenderam o vampiro e ao realizar uma maldição muito complexa e antiga, que exigia: magia antiga e uma poção feita de sangue humano, de dragão, veneno de Basilisco e lágrimas de Fênix, a única forma de reverter essa magia é se o sangue do humano usado no aprisionamento for derramado nas paredes da prisão eterna do Duque – ele completou sério.

-Mas Dumbledore! A Srta. Evans é uma nascida trouxa! Ela não pode ser descendente de quem deu o sangue para a poção! – MacGonagall exclamou exasperada.

-Claro que pode! O sangue da poção, foi o sangue de um trouxa! Uma garota de cabelos acaju e olhos verde-esmeralda para ser mais exato, uma ancestral da – ele falou.

-Então temos que fazer a poção! Temos que prende-lo antes que ele comece a atacar! – Tiago exclamou, não estava gostado do rumo da conversa, e algo o fazia sentir que ia acabar na Lílian com um grande corte em alguma parte do corpo e ele não ia deixar sua namorada se machucar!

-Tarde demais! – Dumbledore anunciou apontando para a janala, o tempo estava escurecendo e uma espécie e cortina de návoa caía do topo da Torre da Grifinória -

Professores fechem à escola! Reúnam todos os alunos no salão Principal e lancem todos os feitiços de proteção que souberem lá! – ordenou.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

**Jukinha Granger:Sou má mtu má Muahahahahahhaha cof cof**

**Q bom q se tava gostando!**

**Bellah:Ah! Vlw*-***

**A Lily morrer? Hmmmmm.... Num sei...**

**Farinha, eu sei q vc num mando review no ultimo cap! Mas vê se nesse vc manda viu!**

**BEIJOS!**

**Ps: Sem review eu num posto!**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

-Ei! Pontas! Temos que resolver isso! A culpa do Conde sei lá das quantas estar a solta é nossa! – Sirius exclamou quando estavam indo na direção do salão.

-Ei! Será que o Aluado vai ficar bem? – Tiago perguntou preocupado, sabia que seu amigo estaria na casa dos gritos como lobisomem.

-Claro que sim! Nas lendas geralmente os Vampiros são amigos dos lobisomens não é? – Sirius falou pouco confiante.

-Na verdade, nas lendas Lobisomens e Vampiros são inimigos mortais – Tiago respondeu sombrio sentindo um medo enorme passar por sua espinha.

-Vamos! Temos que avisar ele! – Sirius exclamou se transformando em um grande cachorro preto.

-Vamos! – Tiago concordou e se transformou em um cervo.

Os dois passaram pelos corredores rapidamente conseguiram passar pela porta antes que a professora Sprout a fechasse, correram pelos jardins agora congelados e com uma densa névoa dificultando a visão.

Chegaram até o Salgueiro lutador e viram que ele ainda estava parado, "Aluado acabou de entrar" Tiago pensou e praticamente voou para dentro da passagem.

Chegaram dentro da sala cheia de madeiras na janelas e com algumas poltronas quebradas ou rasgadas, na mais inteira um garoto magro de cabelos lisos curtos estava sentando, estava pálido e com alguns arranhados no rosto.

-Aluado! - Sirius e Tiago gritaram juntos depois que voltaram a sua forma humana.

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui!? Está quase na hora da Lua cheia! – O garoto falou exasperado.

-Você não sabe! Nós sem querer libertamos um vampiro sanguinário, que estava preso na torre da Grifinória desde a criação da escola! Você tem que voltar para o castelo! – Tiago explicou rapidamente.

-Você quer dizer que tem um vampiro, com sede de vingança a solta pela escola!? – Lupin perguntou incrédulo.

-Se você for ver por este lado... Mas tem um problema maior!- Sirius exclamou.

-O que, Almofadinhas? – Tiago perguntou.

-A proteção no castelo! Estamos presos pelo lado de fora! E a Lua vai aparecer em poucos minutos! Teremos que ficar como animais – Ele explicou.

Os três ficaram brancos, Tiago e Sirius voltaram a se transformais nos animais e ficaram esperando a Lua sair para Lupin se transformar em lobisomem, eles sabiam que o amigo iria querer caça-los como animais, já que Lobisomens perdem toda a noção quando se transformam, mas os dois tinham um plano de como sobreviverem a pelo menos esta noite sem serem atacados pelo seu melhor amigo, nem por um vampiro vingativo.

Lupim começou a se contorcer, sua pele ficou escura e coberta de pêlos marrons, sua cara começou a se esticar até formar um focinho, suas pernas e braços viraram patas de lobo e logo ele havia virado um lobisomem. Ele virou rosnando para os dois e começou a ficar em posição de ataque.

O cervo e o cachorro se encararam um momento e começaram a correr pelo corredor que levava pela saída pularam para fora do buraco e o Salgueiro lutador começou a tentar ataca-los. Desviaram habilmente dos galhos e correram na direção da Floresta Proibida.

Passaram pelas clareiras de árvores mais jovens, com Lupin ao seu encalço, foram adentrando deliberadamente mais e mais na floresta, as árvores já cobriam completamente o céu, quando viram uma árvore que no meio das raízes havia um espaço perfeito para os dois se esconderem.

Pularam dentro do buraco e se esconderam enquanto o lobisomem ficava rondando em volta da árvore.

-Acho que o conde não irá entrar nesta floresta, não tão fundo, e enquanto o Aluado estiver nos "esperando" ele também ficará a salvo – Tiago cochichou para Sirius depois que os dois voltaram ao normal.

-Não sei, acho que uma floresta não é nada para ele! E se o Vampiro sentir que tem um Lobisomem e dois humanos aqui? – Sirius perguntou temendo a resposta.

-Aí, estaremos encrencados... Muito encrencados – Tiago respondeu sério.

Auuuuuuuuuuuu! Rrrrrrrr – Lupin uivou e começou a rosnar para algo que os dois não conseguiam ver.

-Ei! O que o Aluado quer atacar? – sussurrou Sirius.

-Eu não sei! Não dá para ver! Mas ele não ta rosnando pra nós mais – Tiago respondeu no mesmo tom – é para algo do outro lado, mas o Aluado ta na minha frente não dá para ver!

-Será que é o Vampiro? – Sirius falou se mexendo para ver se via algo.

-Não sei, vamos sair sem fazer barulho e ver o que é – Tiago decidiu, estava com medo, mas a curiosidade era maior.

Saíram lentamente da clareira transformados nos animais, estavam andando pelas sombras, até que chegaram numa parte em que podiam ver com clareza tanto Lupin quanto a criatura a qual ele rosnava. Era um vulto preto, que se misturava com as sombras, não dava para definir o tamanho ou a forma exata, mas a única coisa que conseguiam ver eram os olhos vermelho-sangue brilhantes e o brilho de suas presas afiadas.

O sangue dos garotos gelou, presas, olhos vermelhos, nenhum animal que conheciam tinha essa característica, a névoa ao redor de Lupin e da criatura ficava mais densa a cada minuto, parecia que ambos ignoravam os dois animagos.

Quando a névoa parou de se concentrar a imagem dos dois monstros estava desfocada, parecia que estavam vendo através de uma folha de papel de seda, só conseguiam distinguir o vermelho dos olhos do vampiro e o marrom do pelo do amigo.

Dava para ouvir os rosnados de ambos, o chão parecia tremer, logo viram um partir para cima do outro o som do choque foi um baque que fez o chão vibrar, não dava para ver os movimentos de cada um claramente, mas a impressão era que ambos tentaram morder os pescoço do outro e o lobisomem usava as garras para defender dos ataques do vampiro.

A névoa começou a ganhar uma cor rosada, que ficava cada vez mais forte e espalhava o cheiro de sangue pela floresta. Os garotos estavam começando a se sentirem enjoados com o cheiro, mas o que os irritava mais era que a cor avermelhada da névoa piorava a visão da luta.

Os monstros continuavam a se atacar mais fervorosamente, quando, em um movimento estranho ambos foram jogados para lados opostos e a névoa se dispersou pela floresta.

Eles se levantaram e se encararam, Lupin estava com o ombro sangrando e com um arranhado em diagonal de fora a fora no seu rosto, o vampiro estava com um pedaço da pele do pescoço arrancada e com vários arranhados pelo corpo. Ambos monstros levantaram a cabeça, olharam para os animagos e se prepararam para ataca-los.

Os dois saíram correndo e foram perseguidos pelas criaturas, estavam correndo o máximo que suas patas de animal permitiam, mas os monstros eram mais rápidos e estavam quase os alcançando.

Corriam pelas árvores, passando por baixo de raízes, desviando, chegaram a se separar uma hora, mas quando se encontraram novamente os monstros ainda estavam na sua cola.

Conseguiam ver uma claridade, o dia estava amanhecendo, a única chance deles era sair da floresta na hora que o sol tiver nascido completamente e escondido a Lua.

Apressaram o passo, árvores ficaram mais jovens e os espaços entre elas maiores, a velocidade dos monstros estava diminuindo, avistaram a saída a chegaram até lá correndo na direção do castelo, mas pararam no meio do caminho para ver se o plano surtira algum efeito.

Viram Lupin, já normal caído desmaiado no chão e o vulto negro do vampiro voar para o alto da torre da Grifinória.

Voltaram ao normal e foram até o amigo, o pegaram e levaram para o castelo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Farinha: Ah! Eu postei mais viu!!!*-***

**Layla Balck: Ah! Q bom q se ta gostandu!!! Espero q goste desse cap! **

**Bellah:Nossa! amei o "melhorando cada vez mais" *-* Brigada!*-* **

**Shakinha:É tão mágico! Isso q eh perigo! Queria ver o titio voldy contra ele! hehehe, espero q vc continue gontandu viu!**

**Ah! Vlw pelas reviews*-***

**ps: Mais só se tiver reviews!**


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4.

-Como vocês podem ser tão irresponsáveis assim? – MacGonagall perguntou brava aos garotos.

Lupin estava sendo fervorosamente tratado por Slughorn e Madame Pomfrey, seus machucados estavam devidamente cobertos, mas o garoto continuava desacordado.

-Mas professora! Nós tínhamos que avisar o Aluado! – Sirius se defendeu.

-Mesmo assim! Falasse para um professor ir! Vocês podiam estar mortos! – ela exclamou indignada.

-Estamos vivos, não estamos? Então para de brigar! – Tiago falou mau-humorado – onde está a Lily? – exigiu.

-Na sala de Dumbledore – ela respondeu séria.

Tiago nem esperou a bronca por ter respondido para ela, saiu correndo, subiu as escadas vários degraus de uma vez, os quadros reclamavam do barulho dos passos dele, mas o garoto não se importava, chegou, finalmente, na gárgula que guardava a sala do diretor, e antes dela perguntar falou – Bala de groselha! – a gárgula deu a passagem e ele começou a subir a escada circular, mas antes de entrar ouviu a conversa que estava tendo dentro da sala.

-Senhorita Evans, você sabe o que está acontecendo certo? – ouviu Dumbledore perguntando.

-Eu libertei ele não foi? A culpa é minha! Mas eu não queria! Juro que não! – a voz da garota dava a impressão que ela estava chorando.

-A senhorita me ajudaria a prender novamente este vampiro? – o diretor perguntou.

-Eu faria de tudo para consertar este erro – ela respondeu com a voz rouca e fraca, por causa do choro.

-Eu preciso para a poção de prisão um pouco do seu sangue... – Dumbledore começou a explicar, mas antes de continuar a frase Tiago já havia chutado a porta e a escancarado e entrava com cara de poucos amigos no escritório.

-Você não vai encostar um dedo nela! – ele falou irritado.

-Tiago! Pare com isso! Eu vou ajudar! Só será um cortezinho! Nada de mais não é diretor? – ela falou virando para o diretor esperançosa.

-Na realidade tem que ser sangue novo, o corte terá de ser na veia do pulso, há riscos a sua saúde sim, mas creio que a Madame Pomfrey é perfeitamente qualificada para fazer a extração e curar o corte- ele explicou sério, encarando os dois.

-Lily, por favor! Não faça isso! Tem de haver outro jeito! – Tiago implorou.

-Receio que não haja senhor Potter – o diretor falou.

-Lily – o garoto a olhava suplicante.

-Eu... Eu vou ajudar a prender o vampiro! Nem que eu tenha de dar minha vida para isso! – ela decidiu confiante, mas sem olhar para o garoto ao seu lado.

-Lily, eu não deixarei você morrer! - Tiago falou olhando nos olhos dela.

-Eu sei – ela respondeu – e agora professor?

-A Madame Pomfrey já está vindo – Dumbledore respondeu, e Tiago abraçou a garota pela cintura.

Madame Pomfrey chegou no escritório segurando em uma mão uma faquinha de prata e de outra um pequeno pote. Ela foi até a mesa do diretor e tirou tudo que estava em cima dela e a limpou, fez um sinal para a garota se aproximar.

Lílian estava tremendo, nunca gostou de facas, elas sempre a machucavam, mas naquele momento ela sentia um receio muito forte percorrer o seu corpo, Tiago segurava sua mão tentando passar confiança, mas ele estava tão assustado quanto ela.

-Minha querida, tudo vai ficar bem – a médica falou enquanto colocava o pote na mesa e cuidava para que a faca estivesse totalmente esterilizada – me dê sua mão esquerda – ela pediu e a garoa esticou seu braço trêmulo.

Ela pegou o braço da garota e colocou o pulso dela em cima do pote, passou a faquinha para Dumbledore e pegou sua varinha – Um quarto não é? –perguntou e o diretor acenou positivamente com a cabeça – Dumbledore quero que você faça um corte de pelo menos um centímetro exatamente nesta veia, não muito fundo, nem muito superficial – ela pediu.

Lily fechou os olhos e apertou a mão do namorado com força, sentiu a dor do corte e o liquido quente escorrer rapidamente do seu pulso, começou a ficar tonta, nunca gostou do cheiro de sangue, mas logo a dor passou e o sangue parou de correr.

-Lily, você está bem? – Tiago perguntou preocupado.

-Sim – ela respondeu com a voz fraca sem olhar para o pote que agora continha seu sangue.

-Perfeito, agora poderei fazer a poção – Dumbledore falou – Madame Pomfrey faria a gentileza de levar eles para o salão principal e falar para o Professor Slughorn vir aqui? – perguntou gentilmente.

-Vamos garotos – ela falou e os dois a acompanharam.

Dumbledore foi até Fawks, sua fênix – Você sabe o que tem que fazer – e colocou o pote com o sangue da garota perto da fênix.

Fawks olhou para ele e assentiu, virou a cabeça para o pote e deixou algumas lagrimas caírem. Dumbledore puxou o pote para ele e mexeu um pouco a mistura, agora o liquido estava rosa cintilante e exalava uma fumaça branca de cheiro enjoativo, uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

-Entre – o diretor falou sem olhar para a porta.

-Dumbledore, como posso ajudá-lo – Slughorn perguntou olhando para o pote que o diretor segurava curioso.

-Preciso que você arranje veneno de basilisco e sangue de dragão – pediu.

-Claro! Com meus contato arranjo isso antes que você consiga falar quadribol! – o professor exclamou e saiu apressado da sala.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:Mtu EMOcionante, não??? Acho q esse cap dá uma noção de como estão as coisas**

**Shakinha:Sim*-* Ele eh um mega vampiro todo-poderoso*-* Pobre Remo msm... Isso pq eu amo ele*¬***

**Bellah:oi!!! Por volta de uns dez caps pra mais ^^**

**Farinha: Ain! Querida farinha vlw*-* Vê se le esse cap ein!^^**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5.

Dumbledore estava lançando todos os feitiços de proteção que podia ao redor da sua sala, tinha que proteger a poção a qualquer custo.

No salão principal, a situação era a mesma, os professores lançavam todos os feitiços que podiam ao redor do salão, e tentavam impedir os alunos de sair de lá.

Mas Tiago, Sirius e Pedro, nunca foram de seguir os limites, mesmo sabendo dos risco que corriam decidiram que era melhor andar pela escola e ter certeza que estava tudo bem, do que ficar parados sem fazer nada.

-P...Pontas, por que não estamos no salão mesmo? - Pedro perguntou tremendo de medo.

-Porque eu quero descobrir algum jeito de deter o vampiro! – Tiago respondeu.

-Mas o caminho para a biblioteca é par ao outro lado – Sirius comentou confuso.

-Não estou indo para a biblioteca – Tiago respondeu.

-Então para onde você está indo? Responde caramba! – Sirius falou se estressando.

-Olha, há uma hora Dumbledore mandou o Prof. Slughorn trazer sangue de Dragão, mas até agora nada dele! – Tiago começou.

-Mas onde você pretende achar sangue de Dragão! Se Dumbledore mandou Slughorn trazê-lo de fora é porque aqui não tem! – Sirius falou.

-Tem, mas eles não sabem onde! – Tiago respondeu – há um tempinho atrás eu achei essa sala esquisita que dá a você tudo que quer! Então, se quisermos sangue de dragão ela nos dará certo? – completou.

-Desgraçado! Que sala é essa que você esconde dos seus amigos? – Pedro perguntou.

-É por que é a salinha especial dele e da Lily, onde os dois vão quando somem! – sirius falou como se tivesse descoberto um grande e sórdido segredo de Tiago.

Tiago fingiu que não o ouviu e continuou seguindo a passos rápidos pelo corredor, estavam chegando num corredor onde tinha uma tapeçaria de um Trasgo dançando balé quando algo caiu na frente dos garotos.

-P... Professor Slughorn? – Tiago falou com a voz fraca olhando para o professor, que estava inconsciente, com vários cortes profundos e provavelmente com vários osso quebrados.

-Procurando isso, garotos – Uma voz grossa e ameaçadora foi ouvida acima dos garotos, que levantaram a cabeça e viram no beiral da janela a figura do vampiro.

-O que você fez com ele? – Sirius gritou.

-Ora garotos, nada de mais! Farei muito pior com vocês! Ou vocês crianças pensam que podem me deter? – o vampiro começou pulando da janela e caindo na frente do inconsciente Slughorn, eles agora podiam ver perfeitamente como ele era, Olhos vermelho-sangue, pele branca, era mais alto que um humano normal, e muito mais musculoso, tinha cabelos negros, que se misturavam com a capa e roupas pretas que usava, em seus lábios sem cor, brincava um sorriso sádico que deixava a mostra suas presas afiadas – mas como o Duquee misericordioso que sou deixarei um de vocês pegar ele – e apontou o professor com a cabeça – e leva-lo ao que vocês pensam que é seguro.

-Rabicho! Leve o professor para a Madame Pomfrey – Tiago ordenou sem tirar os olhos do vampiro.

Pedro passou tremendo pelo vampiro, que ao sentir o medo dele abriu mais seu sorriso, com muita dificuldade o garoto pegou o professor e começou a andar, o vampiro se aproximou dele e sussurrou no seu ouvido – Avise a seus professores que eu os impedirei de fazer a poção ficar pronta, esse porco é apenas o primeiro aviso. – rabicho ficou quase da mesma cor do vampiro e apressou o passo saindo o mais rápido que conseguiu do corredor.

-Agora... O que farei com vocês... Sou grato por terem me libertado, principalmente a sua amiguinha trouxa, mas por quererem me prender, colocaram essa gratidão em risco... – o vampiro começou calmo – o que fazer com vocês... Não queria matá-los... Mas acho que vocês merecem ficar bem machucados.

-Que tal uma aposta? – Sirius perguntou esperançoso, e Tiago lançou a ele um olhar de indagação.

-Uma aposta... O que tem em mente garoto? – O vampiro começou pensativo.

-Um duelo, mágico, eu e o Tiago contra você, o primeiro time que perder a varinha, perde, não pode matar o adversário – Sirius explicou.

-E o que vocês apostam? – ele perguntou.

-Se perdemos, você pode nos machucar como quiser, mas se ganharmos você nos deixará em paz e ficará até amanhã ao nascer do sol sem sair da sua torre - Tiago propôs e Sirius fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça concordando.

-Como sabem que eu vou cumprir a aposta? – o vampiro perguntou.

-Voto perpétuo! – Sirius respondeu na hora.

O vampiro ficou pensativo um tempo, mas logo esticou a mão direita e Sirius fez o mesmo, os dois apertarão as mãos e Tiago apontou sua varinha para as duas mãos.

-Você jura que irá cumprir todos os termos da aposta? – Sirius perguntou.

-Juro – o vampiro respondeu e uma espécie de língua de fogo saiu da varinha de Tiago e enrolou a as mãos.

-Você jura que não irá pensar em nenhum modo de descumprir de qualquer maneira esse voto e/ ou os termos da aposta? – o garoto perguntou confiante.

-Juro – e mais uma língua de fogo saiu da varinha de Tiago e se trançou com a outra.

-Então eu acho que estamos de acordo – Sirius falou e as línguas de fogo desapareceram.

No Salão principal, Pedro Pettigrew chegou ofegante carregando o Professor Slughorn nas costas.

-Senhor Pettigrew o que aconteceu? – Minerva MacGonagall perguntou enquanto ajudava o menino a levar o professor até onde Madame Pomfrey estava.

-O vampiro, disse que... Ele impedirá todos que quiserem fazer a poção para derrotá-lo - o garoto falou ofegante – o Prof. Slughorn foi o primeiro aviso – completou.

-Onde estão os senhores Potter e Black? – ela perguntou preocupada.

-Enfrentando ELE – respondeu e desmaiou de cansaço.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black: O James ser cute*--* quero um namorado desse!*--***

**Shakinha:Será q ela morre??/ tan tan nanam Ai sorry a demora, semana de provas atrapalha¬¬**

**Bellah:Ah! ok vou tentar... Mas sabe as vezes eu escrevo poco pra termina numa parte de suspence *risada maligna***

**Farinha: farinhazinha linda, Adorei mtu são duas palavras! kkkkkkkkk*-* Aki mais p vc!**

**Jukinha Granger: Calma... eu tive um monti de provas nem deu pra postar^^ mas aki está mais um cap^^**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6.

-Ótimo, Almofadinhas! Como nós vamos enfrentar ele! Assim! Mano a mano! Nosso conhecimento acadêmico versus mágicas antigas e negras, espero que saiba o que está fazendo – Tiago reclamou sussurrando para o amigo.

-Para a sua informação, eu tenho completo controle da situação – Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Bem garotos seus cinco minutos de preparação acabaram! Este duelo vai acontecer ou vocês vão desistir? – o vampiro alfinetou.

-Desistir? Só se for você! – Sirius devolveu.

Tiago e Sirius ficaram de frente para o duque, os garotos não tiravam os olhos do vampiro e o mesmo não deixava de os encarar de volta, o clima pré-duelo era tenso e emanava a ansiedade, medo e deboche.

-Estupefaça! – Tiago começou quebrando o silêncio, mas o vampiro desviou com extrema facilidade do feitiço do garoto.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc... Estupefaça? Achei que vocês eram melhores que isso! – o vampiro comentou e com um pequeno movimento da varinha labaredas azuis foram rápidamente na direção dos garotos, que desviaram por pouco.

-Que porcaria de feitiço é esse? – Sirius perguntou para o amigo.

-Eu te avisei! – foi só o que Tiago respondeu antes de desviar de mais labaredas azuis.

-Incêndio! – Sirius falou e a capa do vampiro começou a pegar fogo.

-Vocês estavam só aquecendo... Que bom que darão alguma diversão antes de perderem – Sidório comentou.

-Pois é – Sirius respondeu sorrindo de lado.

-Então vamos começar a coisa séria! – O Duque comentou e com um novo aceno a varinha fez a tapeçaria cair, mas os garotos foram mais rápidos e saíra de baixo antes que fossem atingidos.

-Estupafaça! – os dois garotos falaram justos e dois lampejos vermelhos forma na direção do vampiro um de cada lado acertando-o, mas ao contrário do que aconteceria com uma pessoa normal, ele só foi empurrado alguns centímetros para trás, mas continuou ileso.

Com um floreio bem desenhado no ar o vidro da janela se quebrou e os cacos foram lançados com força na direção dos garotos, que por mais que tentassem desviar foram atingidos com tudo ficando com muitos cortes nos braços e rostos.

Sirius olhou para Tiago preocupado, desse jeito iriam perder, o único jeito de ganhar era se um detraísse o vampiro e o outro o desarmasse.

-Ei! Isso foi tudo que você sabe? Por que não duela sério, Duque Sidório Lorcan? – Sirius começou chamando a atenção do vampiro – que tal este feitiço: Sectusempra! – gritou e vários cortes começaram a se formar no braço do vampiro.

-Então o garotinho sabe magia negra - o Duque comentou seco, e só apntou a varinha para o garoto murmurando palavras em uma língua desconhecida, antes que Sirius percebesse a varinha do vampiro se transformou em um chicote de fogo – quero ver se você consegue desviar disto aqui – e atacou o garoto, que pulou para o lado a tempo de ver o chicote deixar uma marca preta onde ele estivera segundos antes.

-Há isso não é nada1 quero ver você deter isso aqui! – o garoto exclamou – Accio Armadura! – e a armadura que estava atrás do vampiro começou a vir na direção do garoto batendo com tudo no Duque.

-Inteligente... Muito inteligente... – ele começou, e logo com um movimento rápido um lampejo laranja voou na direção do garoto, que não conseguiu desviar direito e foi atingido na perna, ficando com um queimado bem feio onde o feitiço pegou.

-Ai! Caramba! – Sirius reclamou, "Vamos, Pontas! Por que a demora!?" pensava, enquanto tentava lembrar de um feitiço útil – Serpensortia! – e algumas cobras saíram da varinha dele e foram na direção de Sidório para atacá-lo, mas o vampiro as explodiu como se fossem nada.

"Expelliarmus!" Tiago falou mentalmente apontando a varinha para a mão do vampiro que segurava a varinha, que no momento que recebeu o feitiço saiu voando.

-Accio varinha! – Sirius ordenou e a varinha foi ao encontro da mão dele – É Duque Lorcan, receio que o senhor tenha perdido – anunciou maliciosamente.

O vampiro lançou um olhar assassino aos garotos, obviamente não sabia perder, e provavelmente depois desta vitória os garotos passaram definitivamente para o topo da 'lista de pessoas para eu matar' do vampiro.

-Podem devolver minha varinha? Tenho que ir embora – Sidório pediu raivosamente.

-Claro – Sirius jogou a varinha e o vampiro a pegou no ar, pulou para a janela e pelo que deu imprenção saiu voando pelos jardins da escola.

-Vamos! Temos que ir a sala Precisa! – Tiago exclamou e começaram andar até a parede que ficava na frente de onde estava a tapeçaria, "Quero uma sala que tenha todos os ingredientes de poção que precisarmos" pensou isso três vezes e uma porta apareceu na frente dele.

Entraram e uma sala pequena e vazia, só com uma mesinha no centro – Que porcaria é essa? – Sirius perguntou.

-Acho, que deu defeito essa sala, deve estar muito velha, ou coisa assim – tiago respondeu sem entender.

-O que você fez para aparecer a porta? – Sirius perguntou.

-Pensei "Quero uma sala que tenha todos os ingredientes de poção que precisamos" três vezes – Tiago respondeu.

-Sirius começou a batucar os dedos na mesa pensando no que a sala queria que eles fizessem até que... – Já sei! – exclamou – Quero um pouco de sangue de dragão!

E quase instantaneamente um frasco cheio de sangue de dragão apareceu no centro da mesa, Tiago o pegou e olhou impressionado para o amigo – Vamos! Temos que levar isso aqui para Dumbledore! – anunciou e os dois saíram correndo da sala.

Correram o máximo que suas pernas permitiram e finalmente chegaram no escritório.

-Diretor! Diretor! Abra a porta! Conseguimos o sangue de Dragão! – os dois começaram a gritar esmurrando a porta.

A porta abriu e os dois entraram apressados, viram o diretor sentado atrás da sua mesa com um olhar animado – Onde está? – o velho perguntou.

-Aqui! – Tiago mostrou o frasco e colocou na frente do diretor.

-Muito bom... Receio que Horácio tenha pedido a vocês para trazerem - Dumbledore falou mais pra ele do que para os garotos – Podem ir descansar, estão com uma cara péssima – pediu sorrindo gentilmente.

-Claro! – os dois concordaram e saíram do escritório.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:Ui! Será q esse duelo ficou bom???*medo***

**Shakinha:Haushaushuash Aposta idiota?? Será??? Muahahahahah espero q vc goste^^**

**Bellah:Ele são mininus corajosos*--* Espero que você goste do resultado deste duelo^^**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7.

Dumbledore misturou os ingredientes lentamente, a poção estava parecendo prata líquida, e emanava fumaça cinza com cheiro de ferro, o diretor murmurava frases repetidas em diversas línguas, cada palavra surtia um efeito na poção a deixando mais brilhante.

-Dumbledore! Slughorn está na ala hospitalar e Potter e Black enfrentaram o Duque! Você tem que acabar com isso Alvo! – a voz da professora Minerva MacGonagall foi ouvida atrás da porta.

-Como? Os garotos disseram que o Horácio que deu o sangue para eles! – Dumbledore falou abrindo a porta com um aceno rápido da varinha e voltando para a poção.

-Não, eles disseram que o vampiro apareceu com o professor Slughorn muito machucado, e ele disse que um deles podia o levar para um lugar seguro, Potter e Black mandaram o Pettigrew o trazer, e o vampiro e os garotos duelaram, e por um golpe de sorte os dois acabaram ganhando, mas não me disseram como conseguiram o sangue – a professora explicou preocupada.

-Não importa, em algumas horas a poção estará pronta, e este pesadelo acabado – Dumbledore respondeu sem olhar para a mulher.

-Mas... Alvo! Em algumas horas estará de noite! – MacGonagall recamou.

-Traga o Potter e o Black aqui – ele ordenou enquanto colocava a poção em vários frascos e os lacrava.

A professora saiu e começou a andar com passos apressados pelo castelo, os fantasmas a cumprimentavam, mas ela só acenava com a cabeça, sabia que Dumbledore estava preocupado, e o pior, para ele estar tão sério significava que a situação era mais caótica do que ele gostaria, mas o que ela não entendia era o porquê do diretor estar tão alterado, já que nenhum aluno foi morto, a menos que tenha algo a mais na história.

-Potter, Black, o Diretor quer falar com vocês! – ela chamou entrando no salão e quando os meninos passaram por ela, ela segurou o braço do Potter e cochichou – Sorvete de Passas ao Rum – e depois o soltou.

Os garotos foram correndo para a sala do diretor, não queriam arriscar um encontro com o vampiro, mesmo que a noite ainda estivesse começando, não confiam muito no vampiro, mesmo com o voto perpétuo.

-Ei! Será que o Dumbledore quer saber como pegamos o sangue? – Sirius perguntou.

-Acho que não, mas se ele perguntar receio que teremos que contar, não é mesmo? – Tiago comentou preocupado.

-Sei lá, Dumbledore é meio estranho, não dá para saber o que ele vai fazer – Sirius respondeu e eles pararam na frente da gárgula.

-Sorvete de passas ao rum – Tiago falou e as estátuas deram a passagem.

Os garotos subiram a escada circular e bateram na porta.

-Entre – a voz cansada do diretor foi ouvida e os garotos abriram a porta e entraram.

-Me contem tudo – o velho pediu olhando diretamente para os garotos.

-Tudo o que? – Ele perguntaram se fazendo de desentendidos.

-Ontem, eu sei que o sangue de dragão não foi o professor Slughorn que mandou vocês trazerem, não quero saber onde vocês arranjaram, só quero saber, como vocês ganharam o duelo contra o vampiro – ele explicou calmamente.

-Bem... Foi meio difícil, sabe, os feitiços dele davam medo, eu realmente achei que íamos perder, mas ai tivemos a brilhante idéia de um distrair o vampiro e outro o desarmar, então eu comecei a provocar ele, atacar com meus feitiços que julgava mais eficientes, etc. Aí numa fantástica demonstração de feitiço não-verbal o Pontas conseguiu desarma-lo e como esse duelo foi uma aposta e o vampiro perdeu ele vai deixar a escola em paz até o dia amanhecer – Sirius contou de uma vez.

-Certo... Como era os feitiços dele? – Dumbledore perguntou.

-Nossa! era uns feitiços que eu nunca sonhei em ver1 eles davam muito medo! – Tiago exclamou e começou a contar como eram os feitiços.

-Interessante... Simplesmente perturbador – Dumbledore começou a falar mais para ele do que para os garotos – agora preciso agir rápido... Mas como?

-Er...Professor, o senhor está bem? – Sirius perguntou confuso, não entendendo nada do que o velho dizia.

-Claro, claro – ele respondeu – Como está o senhor Lupin? – perguntou saindo dos devaneios.

-Vai bem... Sabe ele está em um quarto especial, mas já está acordado, o problema maior é a ferida no ombro que está ainda bem feia – Tiago falou.

-Vocês viram se ele se transformou? – Dumbledore perguntou do nada.

-Não... Agora que você falou, nós não reparamos, porque a Madame Pomfrey meio que nos proibiu de chegar perto do nosso melhor amigo sabe... – Sirius comentou sarcástico.

-Por que a pergunta professor? – Tiago questionou curioso.

-Por que eu estava pensando em uma teoria mirabolante, mas não importa agora – o diretor respondeu.

-Diretor onde você arranjou o veneno de basilisco? – Sirius falou lembrando que eles tinham esquecido desse ingrediente.

-Fawkes trouxe para mim a pedido do professor Slughorn, por isso que eu achei que vocês trouxeram o sangue a pedido dele – Dumbledore explicou vagamente – senhores, Potter e Black, vamos visitar o senhor Lupin – anunciou e se levantou.

Os garotos olharam para ele confusos, estavam achando seu diretor muito estranho.

-Tenho que conferir se uma das minhas teorias está certa – ele explicou e foi até a porta com os garotos o seguindo.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:Q bom q vc gostou *-* espero q vc goste desse cap^^**

**Shakinha:Muahahaha o que será q ele vai fazer? O que os garotos vão fazer?**

**Bellah:*-* Eu devia ter explorado mais a magia negra... mas tudo bem^^ q bom q se gostou *-***

**Mery Tonks:VLW*-* Eu nem tinha reparado! Sem vc acho q a fic ainda continuaria com esse erro gravíssimo! Vlw MSN!!*-***

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8.

Os três foram andando pelos corredores da escola já estava escurecendo e a já dava para ver a lua cheia brilhando no céu. Dumbledore abriu a porta de uma sala de aula que estava vazia, mas que agora tinha uma cama a qual Lupin estava deitado dormindo.

-Aluado! Professor ele não está transformado! Mas como? – Sirius exclamou olhando para o amigo que estava relativamente normal, embora estivesse muito pálido e com cicatrizes horríveis.

-Receio que seja culpa do veneno do vampiro – Dumbledore explicou vagamente – Sr. Potter pode acordar seu amigo?

-Tudo bem – Tiago foi até o amigo e começou a sacudi-lo de leve.

No momento em que Lupin abriu os olhos começou a surgir pelos no corpo dele e ele começou a se transformar, mas só ficou pela metade, estava com a pele meio amarronzada e com pelos marrons, nas mãos e pés as unhas formaram garras, sua cara cara ficou um pouco puxada e seus dentes pontudos.

-Eu estava num sonho tão bom, por que você me acordou? – o lobisomem falou com a voz rouca.

-É... Aluado, você já se olhou no espelho? - Sirius perguntou confuso.

-Não por que? – Lupin começou, mas Sirius conjurou um espelho e colocou na frente de Lupin.

-O que aconteceu comigo? – Lupin perguntou assustado se analisando no espelho.

-Bem Senhor Lupin, receio que o veneno do vampiro em contato com você pode ter causado num tipo de reversão temporária do seu estado de lobisomem – Dumbledore explicou.

-Isso em inglês significa...? – Tiago falou sem entender o que o diretor disse.

-Significa que enquanto o veneno do vampiro estiver no sangue do Sr. Lupin ele ficará assim, mas quando o veneno sair do corpo dele ele voltará a ser um lobisomem de novo e não este meio termo que ele está agora – Dumbledore falou calmamente.

-Então, como o aluado estar meio homem, meio lobisomem pode ajudar a derrotar o vampiro? – Tiago questionou ainda confuso.

Bem... Como o Vampiro está na toca dele, e provavelmente até o anoitecer de amanhã por que ele não irá sair de lá na hora que está mais vulnerável, receio que o único jeito de lançarmos a poção nele é se alguém entrar lá – Dumbledore começou.

-E onde eu entro nisso? – Lupin interrompeu.

-Senhor Lupin eu receio que apenas um vampiro possa entrar naquela toca, e como o senhor está com o veneno de vampiro no sangue acho que você poderá entrar, mas depois que a poção entrar em contato com o Duque você terá que sair dali rápido ou ficará preso também – o velho terminou.

-Deixa eu ver se entendi... Você quer que o Aluado, entre SOZINHO na toca daquele sádico, o enfrente SOZINHO e ainda consiga escapar de lá! – Sirius e Tiago começaram – Sem chance! O Aluado não vai! – decidiram.

-Dá para parar de falar como seu eu não estivesse aqui? - Lupin comentou irritado – Dumbledore, eu vou sim, só me fale quando será isso.

- Ótimo... Se o senhor estiver disposto, amanhã ao meio dia é o melhor dia e horário – Dumbledore informou.

-Você não vai! Seu Lobisomem suicida! Não sem nossa ajuda! Os marotos não podem se separar assim! Você não vai! – os outros dois começaram a reclamar.

-Eu vou, não vou me esconder, e como sou o único que pode deter o vampiro, então farei o que precisar – Lupin disse decidido.

-Muito bom, vamos senhores Potter e Black, Sr. Lupin venha para minha sala amanhã às onze horas – Dumbledore falou e saiu puxando os dois garotos para fora – agora escutem vocês dois, vão para o salão principal e fiquem lá! – ele ordenou, os dois obedeceram e começaram a andar na direção do salão, quando saíram de vista Dumbledore voltou para sua sala.

Tiago e Sirius chegaram ao salão Principal, Lily chegou e abraçou o namorado, Pedro apenas disse.

-Dá para os dois parar de sumir?

-Sem problemas Rabicho – Sirius respondeu rindo enquanto Lily discutia com Tiago.

-Seu irresponsável! Eu não acredito que você sai assim! Você some e não diz onde vai! E se algo acontece! Seu idiota – a garota começou a saca-lo e beija-lo.

-Calma Lily, eu tava com o Dumbledore! – ele respondeu segurando a mão da garota – nada vai acontecer comigo sem que você saiba.

-É bom mesmo! Por que se você morrer, eu te revivo e mato de novo Tiago Potter! – ela exclamou com a mão na cintura.

-É por essa e outras razões que eu não namoro – Sirius comentou para Pedro.

-Realmente, imagina ter que agüentar sempre isso? – Pedro falou e os dois fizeram uma cara de assustados.

- Senhor Potter, Senhor Black e Senhor Pettigrew o professor Slughorn quer falar com vocês – a Professora McGonagall os chamou e os três foram até a cama do prof. Slughorn.

O professor estava pálido e com várias faixas pelo corpo, além de muitos arranhões no rosto, ele se levantou e sorriu para os garotos – Muito obrigado, acho que eu estaria morto se não fosse vocês – agradeceu.

-Não foi nada professor, o Rabicho aqui só te trouxe pra cá, que salvou a sua vida foi a Madame Ponfrey - Tiago falou envergonhado.

-Não, vocês o enfrentaram, e saíram vivos, e o caro Pedro me trouxe em segurança mesmo eu sendo bem pesado, gostaria de agradecê-lo, pois graças a vocês que eu estou vivo e a poção pronta – o professor disse sorrindo – agora em diante podem se considerar membros honorários do club do Slug – anunciou.

Os três trocaram olhares confusos antes de responderem – Muito obrigado senhor!

Slughorn deu um sorriso sincero e logo madame Pomfrey apareceu para expulsar os garotos.

-Sabe às vezes eu acho que a Madame Pomfrey é maluca – Tiago comentou.

-Você acha? – Sirius começou – pois eu já tenho certeza – terminou e começou a rir.

-Apoiado! – Pedro concordou e começou a rir junto, sendo acompanhado por Tiago.

-Do que vocês estão rindo? Estamos num momento assustador! Presos num salão enquanto a qualquer hora podemos ser atacados! E vocês rindo!? – Lily exclamando.

-Calma Lily, o riso é a única coisa que pode nos manter sãos neste momento desesperador – Tiago falou.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:Será q satifis sua curiosidade??? Ou eu a Aumentei??? Muahahahahahha kibon(hmm sorvete) que vc gostou*-***

**Shakinha:*-* Eh meu trabalho como ficwritter dexar os leitores curiosos, afinal qual seria a graça/apanha**

**Dessa vez os post serão mais rápidos^^**

**Bellah:É eu não sou muuuito boa para duelos, mas eu tentei^^ Todos querem saber a teoria do Tio Dumby! q MARA*-***

**Jukinha Granger:Vlw*-***

**Lináh:Nossa*-* Muito obrigada*-* Será... Muahshuahsuahsu espero q se goste deste cap*-***

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

O relógio marcava nove horas, Tiago, Sirius, Pedro e Lílian não dormiram direito e agora estavam conversando aos cochichos enquanto tomavam café.

-Mas porque vocês não o impediram! Isso será muito arriscado! – Lílian falava preocupada.

-Não adianta, aquele lá é cabeça-dura demais! Não tem como faze-lo mudar de idéia! – Sirius explicou.

-Mas ele é seu amigo! Vocês vão deixa-lo sacrificar!? Vão ficar de braços cruzados assistindo? – ela exclamou com a voz cada vez mais fina.

-Lily, entenda, nós tentamos, mas o Aluado está irredutível, ele quer ir lá e pronto! – Tiago disse deprimido.

-Se vocês não vão ficar irritando ele até ele desistir dessa idéia estúpida eu vou! – ela falou decidida se levantando e saindo do salão.

Tiago fez menção de a seguir mas Sirius o segurou – não cara, acho que ela pode ser insistente o suficiente para faze-lo desistir.

Lílian andava a passos largos e apressados pelos corredores, seus passos ecoavam, mas antes de chegar no ultimo corredor antes da escada que a levaria até onde Lupin estava ela sentiu alguém pulando atrás dela e antes que ela se virasse tudo ficou preto.

Agora o relógio de Tiago marcava dez horas e ele além de estar preocupado com o amigo sentia que algo estava errado com a namorada.

-Eu não sei! Temos que ir procurá-la! Sinto que está algo errado – ele dizia andando de um lado para o outro.

-Eu chamo isso de ciúmes! Calma Pontas, ela não vai te trair com um dos seus melhores amigos, ela quer apenas ajudar o Aluado – Sirius falava sem olhar para o amigo – agora cala a boca e joga, apropósito, xeque! – terminou olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez como se fosse uma obra de arte.

-Não! Você não entende! Tem algo errado com a Lily, eu posso sentir! – Tiago reclamava – cavalo na d,4, xeque.

-Desgraçado! Devia ter acabado com esse cavalo quando tive chance... Mas porque a preocupação? Ainda acho que é ciúmes – Sirius comentava estudando demoradamente cada jogada que ele podia fazer até se decidir – Torre na e,6.

-Não é ciúmes! Você não entende! Eu vou procurar ela! – ele decidiu – mas antes... Xeque-mate! – terminou e saiu do salão.

-Vamos seguir ele? – Pedro perguntou.

-Acho melhor não Rabicho, acho que essa é uma daquelas coisas que é melhor deixar o casal resolver, afinal ele vai chegar onde o Aluado está, vai ver que a Lily está bem e vai voltar pra mim poder ter minha revanche! – Sirius explicou.

-Mas e se tiver algo de errado? – Pedro questionou preocupado.

-Faremos o seguinte: esperaremos até às onze se não tivermos sinal de vida dos dois nós vamos atrás deles – Sirius decidiu.

-Certo! – Rabicho concordou.

Tiago passou correndo pelos corredores, subiu a escada cada dois degraus de cada vez e agora estava esmurrando a porta do quarto de Lupin.

-O que você quer Pontas? – Lupin perguntou abrindo a porta.

-A Lily veio aqui? – Tiago falou meio desesperado.

-Não... Por que ela deveria? – Lupin perguntava confuso.

-Deveria! Ela saiu às nove para te convencer a não ir enfrentar o vampiro sozinho! Ela não esteve aqui? Tem certeza? – Tiago perguntava rapidamente com uma preocupação quase palpável.

-Mas ela não apareceu aqui! Eu Juro! – Lupin explicada sacudindo o amigo pelos ombros para ver se ele se acalmava.

-E se algo aconteceu com ela? Terá sido minha culpa a deixar sair sozinha! – Tiago dizia mais para ele do que para Lupin – tenho que procura-la, mas esse castelo é grande... O que eu faço... O que eu faço.

Lupin que já tinha se cansando das lamentações do amigo foi até o garoto e deu um tapa na cara dele – Agora você me escuta! Lily é uma garota forte e inteligente! Ela vai saber sair de qualquer aperto! Se isso foi coisa do Duque você não poderá fazer nada! Então cala a boca e recupere a razão – ele gritou.

-Valeu cara, tava precisando disso! – Tiago agradeceu – você está certo... Vamos para o Salão comunal avisar os outros, de lá podemos ir na sala do Dumbledore – decidiu e os dois saíram.

Lílian abriu os olhos e se viu em um quarto mal iluminado, bem espaçoso e luxuso, olhou seu relógio pelo pequeno feixe de luz, dez horas e cinqüenta e nove minutos.

-Vejo que a bela donzela acordou – ela ouviu uma voz fria, olhou para a fonte da voz, mas viu apenas dois pontos vermelhos.

-Eu tinha certeza que você tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso caro Duque – ela falou seca – o que quer de mim?

-Algumas coisas, me vingar daquele seu namorado e do amigo dele, e ao mesmo tempo descobrir o que vocês estão planejando para tentar me prender – ele respondeu entediado.

-Então é apenas um motivo pessoal... Pois fique sabendo que eu não falarei nada do plano! – ela exclamou.

-Então você sabe! Tudo bem garotinha eu não preciso que você fale – ele informou e foi até ela encostando a testa dele com a dela.

-O que você... AI! – ela berrou de dor.

-Então vocês acham que aquele lobisomem fracote vai me vencer? – ele soltou uma risada – acho que nem vou me preocupar muito – comentou se sentando em uma poltrona.

-Como... O que você fez? – ela perguntou confusa.

-Uma técnica secreta dos vampiros para ver todas as lembranças de uma pessoa – ele respondeu sorrindo com a cara de espanto e medo da garota.

-Tiago! Se acalme! Esse será o único jeito! – Dumbledore disse firmemente para o garoto a sua frente.

-Então todos estão de acordo? – Sirius perguntou olhando para todos na sala.

-Estamos – Pedro e Dumbledore responderam.

-Não estamos não! – Tiago discordava – isso não vai dar certo!

-Pontas isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, mas não terá jeito – Sirius começou pegando a varinha discretamente.

-Mas o que? – Tiago começou.

-Estupefaça! – Sirius gritou atingindo o amigo que caiu desmaiado no chão – Então, agora que não temos mais um Tiago surtando, para dizer que o plano não dará certo, podíamos por favor, começar a fazer os preparativos antes que o estressado acorde? – pediu.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:kkkk q bom q satifes sua curiosidade ^^, Acho q o Remo fica bem...(ou será q não...?)kkkk**

**Shakinha:Muahahah pobre Remo, ele sempre eh o que se ferra... kkkk**

**Bellah:A teoria do tio Dumby eh o estado do Lupin^^**

**E num dá pra num rir nessa parte! kkkkkkkkkkk**

**Jukinha Granger:Brigadinha*-* Aki está o cap*-***

**Lináh:ahushaush todos queremos ver^^ Q bom q se gostou*-* **

**Farinha:Fooofa!! Vlw*-* 200*--* Ain!!! Ti feliz q eu ficooo*-*Te dolu!!! Será q ele vai morrer???**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10.

-O seu cheiro é muito bom garota – o vampiro comentou da poltrona.

-E daí? – Lilly provocou.

-Bem... E daí que eu não bebo nada que lembre sangue há alguns séculos... – ele começou e no segundo seguinte estava na frente dela – e devo dizer que estou muito tentado...

-Pois saiba que se você me morder, não terá mais seu instrumento de vingança contra o Tiago e o Sirius – ela retrucou desafiadoramente.

-Muito pelo contrário... O que será que seu namorado acharia de namorar uma vampira? – o Duque ameaçava.

-Pois fique sabendo que um dos melhores amigos dele é um lobisomem, namorar uma vampira, não será nada de muito desafiador – Lily devolveu.

-Então você não tem medo da dor da transformação? Ou da sede incontrolável de sangue? Ou talvez do perigo que você será para todos a sua volta? - ele indagou sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

-Se você quer tanto meu sangue porque fica enrolando? – ela questionou, virando o rosto para ele e o encarando.

O conde não era lá tão aterrorizante quanto as lendas dizem, seus cabelos pretos estavam agora sem a capa, e dava para ver que chegavam até o ombro em onda perfeitas, seus olhos vermelho-sangue dava um ar sobrenatural e sua pele branca parecia brilhar, se não fosse pelas condições que estava Lilly poderia até o considerar bonito.

-Por que eu estou esperando seus amigos virem te salvar, para verem o grande show - ele explicou com um sorriso sádico.

-Você não será páreo para eles! Afinal perdeu um duelo... Tsc, Tsc, Tsc, acho que os anos preso lhe fizeram mal, duque – ela comentou.

-Calada humana! – ele exclamou dando um tapa forte na cara da garota que a fez tombar para o lado.

-Já apelando para a violência... Achei que duques deveriam ser nobres... – ela provocou deitada no chão sentindo um gosto de sangue na boca e uma dor muito forte na bochecha em que o conde havia batido.

-É melhor fechar sua boca e não deixar o cheiro de sangue mais forte, você não vai querer que eu me descontrole – Sidório ameaçou.

Nos jardins, Sirius, Dumbledore, Pedro e Lupin andavam na direção da torre da Grifinória, cada um segurando uma vassoura com uma mão e a varinha na outra.

-Todos entenderam o plano? – Dumbledore inquiriu pela milésima vez.

-Sim! – os garotos responderam.

Se aproximaram da torre, Sirius e Pedro montaram na vassoura e levantaram vôo, subiram até a porta de onde o Duque ficava, Sirius pegou no bolso do uniforme um pano, segurou um dos lados e passou a outra ponta para Pedro, que segurou e esticou formando um tipo de rede, ou maca, um minuto depois Lupin apareceu e pulou da vassoura dele para a rede improvisada e com muita dificuldade ficou de pé.

-Calma Aluado... Olha para um ponto fixo... Respira fundo – Sirius instruiu.

Lupin pegou um dos frascos da poção no bolso e o segurou firme na mão esquerda, enquanto segurava a varinha na mão direita, Sirius e Pedro o levaram lentamente até a porta da "Casa do Duque".

Lupin pulou para dentro, e logo q colocou os pés no chão, não enxergou nada, o choque da claridade em que estava, com a penumbra da casa o deixou temporariamente cego e quando começou a se acostumar com a escuridão deu de cara com Lilly caída no chão e o vampiro agachado perto dela.

-Você veio... Demorou, achei que teria de esperar mais... – o Duque comentou sem encarar o garoto.

-O que você fez com a Lilly? – Lupin perguntou preocupado.

-Eu estou bem, Aluado, faça o que tem de fazer! Rápido! – ela implorou.

-Estupefaça! – Lupin gritou e o feitiço atingiu o vampiro fazendo-o ir mais para longe de Lilly, e Lupin foi correndo até a garota.

-Garotinho burro, Se você tivesse feito o plano, talvez tivesse chance, mas e agora, como vai salvar a vocês dois? – Sidório comentou dando uma risada macabra.

Lupin ajudou Lilly a se levantar – Eu distraio ele, vá para a saída e saia – ele mormurou para a garota.

-Estupefaça! – ele gritou, mas dessa vez o vampiro desviou do jorro de luz vermelha – Expelliarmus – mas o vampiro desviava.

-Garoto, está querendo duelar comigo? O seu plano é este? – O vampiro disse e começou a rir com escárnio – mas você é muito patético, lobisomem!

Enquanto Lupin chamou a atenção do Duque Lilly correu para saída, mas foi interrompida pelo vampiro, que apareceu na frente da porta.

-Você não vai fugir tão facilmente assim! – ele falou friamente e a empurrou, fazendo a garota bater na parede oposta.

-Lilly! Você está bem? – Lupin indagou indo até a garota.

-Estou – ela respondeu se levantando.

-Incendio! - Lupin gritou fazendo a poltrona pegar fogo – wingardium leviosa – exclamou e quando o objeto começou a levitar ele o lançou no vampiro, que não conseguiu desviar e foi atingido no braço, fazendo um cheiro de incenso tomar o ar.

-Vejo que você é mais inteligente que seus amigos... – O vampiro comentou – mas eu vou te vencer – ele informou pegando sua varinha e apontando para o garoto fazendo um monte de faíscas rosa saírem, e uma vez em contato com o ar formara um enxame de abelhas rosa que foram com tudo para Lupin e Lilly.

Lupín num movimento rápido conjurou um escudo e o usou para protegê-lo e a garota.

Quando o feitiço do duque acabou Lupin passou o escudo para Lilly e com um aceno da varinha várias labaredas foram na direção do vampiro, que mesmo sendo atingido, não demonstrou nenhuma mudança, apenas o cheiro de incenso voltou mais forte.

-Humph... Sou indestrutível moleque! Você nunca irá me vencer! – o vampiro se vangloriou.

-Talvez não... Mas não custa nada tentar! – Lupin retrucou e correu por um corredor saindo da sala.

-Seu lobo nojento! Vai fugir... Justo para mais dentro da minha toca! Como você é idiota! – Sidório comentou rindo e seguiu o garoto.

Quando Lilly viu que o vampiro não estava prestando atenção nela, e havia saído de seu campo de visão, ela largou o escudo, correu até a passagem e pulou para fora caindo na rede.

-Lilly! Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

-Estou, mas Aluando não posso dizer o mesmo – ela informou.

-Senhor Aluado vai ficar bem, ele é mais forte do que parece – Dumbledore falou atrás de Pedro e entregou a vassoura de Lupin para Lilly que montou nela e ficou do lado dos amigos.

-Onde está o Tiago? – ela indagou.

-Digamos que ele está preso num armário de vassouras desacordado para não nos irritar – Pedro respondeu.

-Ele tava tão mal assim? – ela inquiriu.

-Pior – Sirius afirmou sombriamente.

Lupin correu até o final do corredor e ficou encostado na parede esperando o vampiro, que logo apareceu com cara de poucos amigos, e antes que ele começasse a lançar algum feitiço desconhecido Lupin levantou a varinha e berrou – Expelliarmos, Estupefaça, Levicorpus, Sectusempra, Incarcerous! – o vampiro desviou do feitiço de desarmar, mas a rajada vermelha o atingiu em cheio, e quando foi empurrado para trás escapou do Levicorpus por pouco e quando se recuperou os cores do Sectusempra aperaceram na sua pele morta, sendo cicatrizados no instante seguinte, mas logo várias cordas o prenderam e o derrubaram no chão.

-Devo admitir, você foi inteligente – ele cuspiu as palavras enquanto tentava se libertar.

-Eu sou inteligente! Vampiro idiota! - Lupin retrucou frio.

Lupin pegou a poção, tacou no chão ao lado da cara do vampiro e saiu correndo desembestado, pulou o monstro, passou pelo corredor, contornou todos os móveis do caminho e pulou pela passagem sentindo as paredes se fecharem enquanto passava, fechou os olhos e só os abriu ao sentir o pano da rede e os amigos o encarando – Missão cumprida – informou com um sorriso de lado.

Sirius e Pedro levaram o amigo na rede cuidadosamente até o chão, Lilly e Dumbledore também foram para o chão acompanhando os três. Uma vez no solo os quatro amigos se abraçaram contentes por tudo que aconteceu ter acabado.

-Ei! Não estamos nos esquecendo de alguma coisa? – Lilly questionou risonha.

-O que? – os três devolveram.

-Meu lindo e estressado namorado! – ela respondeu e saiu correndo para o castelo, sendo seguida pelos amigos e o diretor, que andava calmamente, como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas.

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Layla Black:Ele fica bem^^ ahsuhasuh o Tiago eh mtu neurótico! o six foi até bonzin, se fosse eu faria ele desmaiar com um soco!kkkkkkk/eusoumá**

**Ati mais poost*-* espelu q goste*-***

**Shakinha:ashuahsuahs a Lily só se ferra, o tiago soh atrapalha, eles realmente combinam^^**

**Thanks pela review*---***

**Bellah:Eh.. eu fui mais rápida, pq os coments vieram mais rápidos e pq eu escrevi aquele cap mais rapidin^^**

**Espero q goste desse cap*-***

**Brigadinha*-***

**Jukinha Granger:D nda^^**

**espero ter saciado tua curiosidade^^**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo.

-Isto é piada! Harry! Para de contar absurdos! – Hermione exclamou logo após eu ter terminado de contar minha história.

-Não é mentira! Isto aconteceu! E meu padrinho diz que o vampiro está lá amarrado até hoje esperando por uma vingança – retruquei sombrio.

-Harry... Sério para! Você está nos deixando com medo! – Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil pediram chorosas.

-Eu estou apenas relatando os fatos – me defendi.

-Mas todos sabemos que vampiros não são assim! Você viu o vampiro que mora no sótão do Rony! – Mione insistia em discordar.

-Mas... Você mão ouviu a parte sobre o Conde Drácula? - Rony indagou desafiadoramente para ela.

-Conde Drácula é uma piada! História para assustar criançinhas trouxas que acreditam nestas baboseiras! Ele existe tanto quanto os monstros dos armários! – ela discutia.

Não importa o quanto briguemos, ela nunca irá acreditar, afinal ela é Hermione Eu-só-acredito-vendo Granger, espere um pouco, sei como faze-la acreditar! – Mione! Eu te mostro! Eu te levo ao topo da torre para você ver como não é igual a da história!

-Harry! Você sabe que eu tenho medo de altura! – ela reclamou, começando a tremer.

-Quer dizer que você está com medo de conferir um fato histórico muito importante para Hogwarts? – Rony provocou.

-Quer saber eu vou! E vou provar que nada disso é real! – ela disse decidida.

-Você é estranha! – Rony comentou, levando um tapa da Mione.

-Você tem certeza? Porque se por algum acaso libertar-mos o vampiro, causaremos todo o problema da história – eu preveni.

-Isto se o tal vampiro existir! O que não é o caso! – ela falou irredutível.

-Harry, se vocês libertarem o vampiro, tudo da história irá acontecer? – Parvati questionou temerosa.

-Nunca se sabe, talvez ele mate todos para não ter perigo de ser aprisionado novamente – respondi pensativo.

-Não se preocupem garotas, amanhã eu vou provar para este pateta que isso é apenas uma lenda boba! – Hermione informou com um brilho decidido nos olhos.

-Isso é o que veremos amanhã! – terminei a discussão dizendo isso desafiadoramente.

_FIM_

_ACABOU-SE O QUE ERA DOCE!!!_

_ESPERO QUE TENAM GOSTADO!!! PORQUE EU AMEI ESCREVER ESTA FIC!!!_

_BEIJOS!;*_

**oOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Jukinha Granger:kkk^^ Vlw*-***

**Tadinho nda! ele tava irritando .**

**Shakinha:Sim^^ Um final feliz*-***

**Bellah: Realmente! Acho q me superei naquele duelo*-* Brigadinha*-***

**Farinha:Amooooor*-* Sabia que tu ia raxa nesta parte*-*, e eu to em semana de prova, sabe necessito tirar notas boas pra poder viajar nas férias*-*, então entro poco no pc^^**

**Ps: Sem reviwes sem post babies!**


End file.
